


o grupo sem nome

by brmorgan



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Defiance mmorpg
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: Na nova Terra de 2046, um grupo distinto e sem nome vaga pela Paradise (Antes território de San Francisco, EUA) combatendo o Exército Mundial de Coalisão - EMC - por motivos não tão nobres assim.





	1. Chapter 1

A dinâmica de línguas não era comum a todos na pequena comunidade nômade em que viviam. As pessoas de fora os chamavam de  _outcasters_ , favelados, madrugueiros, ladrões, sequestradores de crianças,  _roovers_ , e outras palavras em diversos idiomas que talvez eles não tivessem nunca ouvido na vida. Eram poucos, de algumas raças, votanis e humanos, de idades variadas e especialidades múltiplas, todos com o mesmo objetivo: proteger as pessoas do EMC - Exército Mundial de Coalisão.  
  
  
Antes um exército unificado pelas autoridades mundiais para proteger a Humanidade da colonização Votanis que ocorreu em meados de 2013, o EMC tomara proporções estrondosas dentro das Forças Armadas de muitos países e recrutava soldados com facilidade. Dotados de maior poder de fogo, astúcia científica e estratégica, o exército foi se aperfeiçoando na pesquisa genética da tecnologia Votan - que chegava aos montes em todas as bases militares ao redor do mundo - e o DNA humano. Como todo grande exército que se sustenta através de líderes inescrupulosos, o EMC foi se deteriorando em experimentos insensatos, ocupações proibidas e trazendo o pior em seus soldados. Quando a Pale War findou, os poucos que sobreviveram estavam longe de serem reconhecidos como humanos, enlouquecidos pelos seus ideais distorcidos e forçados a vagarem pela Terra sem o reconhecimento de sua importância.  
  
O passado do grupo era diretamente ligado ao EMC, todos ali eram vítimas do final da Pale War, quando os espólios eram poucos para os vencedores - a E-Republic jamais explicou o porquê de explodir todo bendito poço de gás natural, jogar produtos químicos suspeitos em fontes de água potável do outro lado das trincheiras que encontravam na sua frente. Poucos sabiam que os inimigos não eram tão diferentes quando os amigos. Amigos ou Inimigos, seja lá o que fosse essa expressão, não fazia muita diferença para o grupo de renegados que vagava pela Costa Leste atrás de trabalho, cultivando comida precariamente e mantendo a honra dos sobreviventes. Odiar o EMC era ter uma razão de viver, mesmo que essa razão trouxesse morte e destruição para os mutantes enlouquecidos.  
  
O líder do grupo era um senhor de pele lisa e anormalmente pálida, um Castithan chamado Gin (E que ninguém soubera ou ousara perguntar o nome real), um engenheiro falido, de mãos trêmulas, cenho franzido e costas curvadas. Ele parecia estar bêbado quase o tempo todo, entre um delírio e outro no meio da noite (Era quando o grupo preferia continuar caminhando para se assentar em outro local), mas todos os respeitavam. Todos ali no grupo sabiam que o Votan de casta alta entre os seus - mas desgraçado pelo seu miserável destino ao se filiar ao exército perdedor - tinha experiência de sobra e às vezes, muitas vezes conseguia prever a movimentação dos inimigos no meio da escuridão. Bêbado, maluco, incapaz de exercer sua profissão ou não, Gin era o coração do pequeno grupo que nem nome tinha. O velho Castithan achava que colocar palavras para denominar alguma coisa consequentemente trazia um peso tão insuportável quanto as ações.  
  
Ao seu lado na chefia era um humano de porte admirável, nativo americano, um dos poucos que sobreviveram as mudanças climáticas e da Terraformação quando as Arcas caíram impiedosamente sobre a superfície. Chamavam-no de Apache, outros chamavam de Vermelho, alguns que o conheciam de fora gritavam seu nome como "Yeddish", mas poucos sabiam que seu nome era Yosef Tallin, um descendente de uma família de judeus ortodoxos e que só fora agraciado com a aparência dos nativos americanos daquela região antes chamada de San Francisco. Ele era o chefe de armas, o cara que todo mundo deveria consultar antes de sair em uma caçada noturna, explorar alguma região boa em potencial para se instalarem, ou simplesmente pedir permissão para fazer suas tarefas. As aparências enganavam, as palavras, mais ainda.  
  
A tarefa maior (E mais suja) era a de conter os ataques eminentes do EMC contra qualquer vilarejo, estrada e aglomerados. O mais importante era não deixar rastros de suas ações, apenas uma pilha de carcaças carbonizadas e o local "limpo" da ameaça mutante. Roubar os pertences dos inimigos e adaptar para si mesmos era uma questão de sobrevivência, até um dos carros-forte que os mutantes usavam era um artigo de primeira necessidade para o grupo, quando o combustível acabava, partiam para mais outra caçada como catadores de sucatas. Tirar vidas de quem não possuía vida alguma ao se mirar bem em seus olhos era mais fácil do que roubar fazendas da região. O EMC continha um estoque limitado de suprimentos (Muitos deles descartados por serem parte de uma dieta de "adrenalina liquida" que todos evitavam de entrar em contato), mas com o passar do tempo, o grupo sabia bem selecionar os mantimentos e os armamentos.  
  
Como muitos ali já haviam presenciado, os soldados do EMC não eram regidos pelas mesmas regras que os demais cidadãos daquele novo mundo. Meio humanos, meio mutantes, criados por um horror de final de guerra e pelas mentes sádicas que se deixaram levar pelo desvario da derrota, os soldados não sentiam dor, não tinham pena e muito menos poupavam qualquer criatura viva de uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Mesmo com as disparidades entre religião, ciência, deuses e crenças, todos do grupo concordavam com apenas uma coisa: O EMC deveria ser extinta. Custe o que custasse. Mesmo que a vida de um do grupo, mesmo que fosse uma criança sacrificada em um ataque mal planejado, mesmo se fosse um elder servindo de homem-bomba, o que fosse possível, tudo era uma oportunidade para erradicar o inimigo da face da Terra.  
  
Essa devoção ao serviço era alimentada naturalmente, sem pressão em discursos dos líderes (Na verdade o silêncio era a regra de ouro do grupo), muito menos por promessas de um futuro melhor. Todos do grupo sofreram algo trágico em suas vidas por culpa do EMC, logo a vingança era uma qualidade apreciada para se afiliar. A raiva, o ódio, a mágoa e o rancor eram os líderes, na verdade. Cada pessoa tinha sua tarefa específica dentro da comunidade, mas todos sabiam de antemão que a vingança prevaleceria nos piores momentos. E infelizmente, ela nunca os decepcionava em nenhum momento.  
  
Certas vezes o grupo topava com os tais "Arkhunters", moleques desmiolados que achavam que se aventurar no mundo era uma forma de ganhar a vida. Muitos deles não tinham convicção alguma do que faziam, e o pior: a maioria trabalhava para a Von Bach Industries. Pessoalmente Gin odiava a exploração da VBI nos últimos anos, ele sabia bem dos centros de pesquisas precários na área de Great Bay e como cientistas, assim como ele, eram pressionados a desenvolver "produtos" que muniam a E-Rep de modo substancial. Trabalhar para Von Bach era o mesmo que se alistar ao EMC, só que pelo menos conservava um pouco da sanidade (Menos os escrúpulos).  
  
Qualquer um do grupo que se interessasse em ser um arkhunter era deixado para trás. Decisões eram decisões, e colocar um emprego com VBI antes da vingança contra o EMC era impossível para se conviver. Alguns jovens mais acertados desistiam da empreitada contra o exército e iam para as fileiras das indústrias que renasciam das cinzas para esse novo mundo. Poucos voltavam a travar diálogo com o grupo sem nome, mas um em especial enviava todos os meses scripts via modo convencional do grupo - em alguma parte de Tranquility, os pilares da ponte principal, entre as fissuras entre um pilar de concreto e outro - para ser coletado e dividido para as despesas alimentares. Gin jamais disse quem era o jovem que enviava as doações, mas toda vez que voltava da coleta exibia algo parecido com um sorriso no rosto cansado e velho de olhos lilases. Como o silêncio era a regra de ouro, ninguém perguntava.  
  
Na última mensagem descrevia que havia um cemitério de Volges em Badlands, precisamente no desfiladeiro perto da cidade de Defiance. Mesmo que algumas tribos de Irathiens estivessem por ali, eles não se interessavam pelas carcaças de metal frio e durável dos monstros Votanis. A notícia deixou o grupo empolgado com a perspectiva de acharem um local bom para se armarem devidamente e terem uma cidade perto para comprar seus suprimentos. Irathians eram amigáveis quando não provocados, mas como alguns do grupo eram dessa origem, a diplomacia às vezes era precisa para troca de mercadorias. Prepararam a viagem, acertaram os GPS e os escoteiros de reconhecimento. Viajariam de noite para aproveitar as oportunidades da escuridão.  
  
Gin sorriu para a mensagem grafada na linguagem Casti em um pedaço de papel de uma lata de conserva: " _Eu te amo._ " - um dos pontos para entonação vocal estava grafado no local errado e isso só significava uma coisa: encontrariam encrenca pelo caminho convencional. Queimando a mensagem com seu isqueiro velho e enferrujado, o Castithan encarou o horizonte e o grupo que o fizera manter as garras no presente e não remoendo o passado.  
  
 - Hora de ir, Apache? - perguntou o velho Castithan, o homenzarrão ajeitou as correias que puxavam o carrinho de suprimentos em suas costas e olhou para trás. O grupo estava armado e pronto.  
 - Tem certeza que é uma boa?  
 - Tenho minhas dúvidas.  
 - Vai demorar muito para chegarmos lá.  
 - Temos alguma outra alternativa? - o grande homem deu de ombros, puxando lentamente a carroça de mantimentos.  
 - Defiance, então.  
 - Que seja.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A trilha sonora perfeita?
> 
> http://8tracks.com/queen-lapinova/ritual-kind-a-castithan-mix?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button

Esfregou as pálpebras até retirar o sono que ali se instalara. 46 horas sem dormir. Mais uma dose para aguentar mais um tempo até a "tropa" chegar. Ajeitou os ombros para trás, não tocou na arma para não desfocar a mira, bocejou para dentro e estalou o corpo devagar em movimentos circulares no pescoço. Mais algumas horinhas e eles chegariam, não tinha nada de surpresa nisso.

Quando uma Arca despencava lá de cima, era prelúdio para o caos naquela parte remota de São Francisco. Junto dos pedaços cobiçados da Arca, vinham centenas de ambiciosos arkhunters atrás de espólios que a maioria desconhecia sua origem, mas que valia muito no mercado negro e nas vendinhas clandestinas de beira de estrada. Junto deles vinham os sabotadores, os 99ers e ótimo... deu um longo suspiro e voltou a se posicionar no coldre adaptado do rifle de longo alcance que montara sozinha. Raiders também estavam à caminho da Arca se desmanchando em sucata e curto-circuitos há uns 600 metros à frente.

Entre ela e a preciosa fonte de lucro fácil tinha apenas um probleminha: um acampamento abandonado e jogado ao léu de antigo abrigo científico. Ali dezenas de corpos putrefatos jaziam inquietos em espasmos regulares devido a decomposição, mudanças de clima, e principalmente a reanimação. A maldição de se mexer com nanotecnologia ou biogenética votanis era justamente isso: nunca se sabia o que raios aquela merda iria fazer com os corpos dos humanos.

Sua missão era simples: montar guarda o mais afastada possível, avistar a Arca que iria cair na próxima lua nova, sinalizar para a "tropa", esperar o reforço e atirar em qualquer desgraçado que viesse de bico no tesouro deles. Se é que era "um deles", tava sendo paga há 1 mês por um cara que nem via os olhos devido ao capacete, mas que garantia a boa comida e a adrenalina do dia. Só não gostava muito de esperar, mas do jeito que a "tropa" era lenta, resolveu sossegar o facho e atirar em zumbis para se distrair. guardar a posição para a Arca? É talvez, mas já tinha gasto algumas balas a mais nos corpos reanimados que se atreviam a chegar mais que 200 metros dela.

 

Não podia arriscar um ataque surpresa. Por isso não dormiu durante as 46 horas de vigília. Seu rádio interno não parava de dar coordenadas novas e por tudo quanto era sagrado pros malditos Castithans, aquele Ego que não parava de sinalizar ameaças a cada cochilada que dava!

A última transmissão que recebeu foi de um radiotransmissor dos 99ers, os malucos ciborgues que não morriam nem quando atirava nas fuças ou à queima-roupa. A única coisa que parava eles de vez era bala no meio da testa, e aquelas com revestimento de nanotecnologia pra deitar o defunto de vez e espalhar caos ao redor. Agora era só esperar eles chegarem ou a "tropa". Definitivamente naquele estado em que se encontrava, estava torcendo para a "tropa" vir logo.

Fechou o olho que não enxergava pela cicatriz da infância, atentou o olho bom na mira do rifle, posicionou-se como sempre fazia, respirou em intervalos breves, prestando bem atenção em como seus músculos relaxavam e se acostumavam com a posição incômoda de muitas horas. Mãos agarraram a arma como uma velha conhecida, as luvas de couro que trocara tapas e pontapés com um Irathien com o dobro do seu tamanho faziam milagres para ela não sentir os calos. Uma boa massagem quando chegasse em casa, sim... Precisava mesmo voltar para casa.

O exercício de anos foi interrompido com a primeira movimentação esperada, quando anoitecia o clima abaixava e os malditos zumbis se esgueiravam entre as pilhas de corpos, procurando algo ou alguém vivo. Coincidentemente um grupo de arkhunters atravessava a estrada na mesma hora. Coincidentemente um grupo de emboscada de Raiders também. Coincidentemente bufou impaciente (Porque não acreditava em porra nenhuma de destino e coincidência) e viu o pânico, os gritos e todas as coisas erradas que um grupo amador pode fazer quando é atacado por corpos em decomposição ambulantes.

Mais ainda se entre eles havia um grandão deles rastejando para fora de uma tenda ainda de pé. Pensou consigo mesma se deveria intervir, esfregou novamente os olhos, viu que sua cicatriz coçou um pouco e resolveu se concentrar no que foi paga para fazer. Os gritos continuavam, os sons familiares de cliques de gatilhos, balas caindo ao chão, armas de tecnologia votan que dispersavam energia pura ao invés de projéteis, pensou ter ouvido alguém rezando, mas era só a estação de rádio amadora K-Tam anunciando que haveria especial de música velha. Estalou os lábios para umedecê-los e deliberou por um momento se aquilo sim não era coincidência: estava com vontade de ouvir os velhos clássicos que só a K-Tam poderia resgatar do século 20 para seus ouvidos apurados. Duas caixas com 20 balas cada uma, mais uma extra com as balas especiais reservadas para os 99ers. Sem nenhuma granada, alguns mini-pacotes de mistura de pasta medicinal para feridas não muito profundas. Mais 2 doses para aguentar aquela noite e a noite de volta par casa. Uma explosão, mais gritos, é... gritos diferentes. Os mortos acordaram de vez.

Bufou novamente para expelir toda a dor que sentia na mandíbula e nas costas, posicionou-se outra vez com a mira em riste, de 300 a 400 metros de circunferência para cobrir.  
\- É hora do show... - murmurou para si mesma ao dar o primeiro suspiro profundo e apertar o gatilho. O tiro não ecoou como costumava ser com rifles daquele porte, mas era seu serviço ser mais silenciosa possível em seu trabalho. O projétil vazio caiu silencioso no cobertor que acolchoava seu corpo e parte do coldre da arma. Ninguém lá embaixo notara, apenas que o maluco-mor com um tanque de gás flamejante dos Raiders agora jazia ao chão decapitado por uma bala que ninguém vira da onde viera.

Mais outro suspiro profundo, outro tiro, esse dedicado para um arkhunter sendo comido por um asqueroso homem encrustado pela praga mutante da Terraformação. Parte do torso do cara virou mil pedaços e levou o zumbi junto com ele. Sentiu um reflexo indo em direção do morro onde estava escondida, tapou a lente da mira rapidamente, jogou o cobertor camuflado por cima da arma e de si mesma. Por uma fresta do cobertor colocou o Ego para vasculhar a distância entre a confusão lá embaixo na estrada e sua localização. A voz chata de uma criança (Por que raios programaram aquela coisa com uma voz de criança?!) indicou risco médio. Alguns pares de canos de armas em sua direção, mas incertos. os zumbis da praga pareciam não se importarem, continuavam sua investida no grupo.

Ouviu um arkhunter gritar algo parecido com: "Bater em retirada!!" - aquilo era coisa de milico com certeza. Sorriu embaixo do cobertor, desenroscou o tripé do rifle com cuidado e tirou o tampo da mira devagar, não ia perder a chance de livrar o mundo de um daqueles imundos da EMC. A arma foi para o chão, assim com ela com rosto rente ao seu braço apoiando o coldre para a "mordida". mas valia a pena, tudo valia a pena para botar um milico no chão e ter sua vingança como foi ensinada desde criança. O caos lá embaixo começava abrandar, então teve outra ideia, mirou bem perto do Raider mais perdido e atirou, o raspão da bala atiçou os saqueadores cruéis, mais tiroteio de volta para o grupo de arkhunters. Aí estava sua chance.

Sem precisar respirar tão fundo, apenas deixou o sorriso raro adornar seu rosto maculado por uma cicatriz feia de guerra e puxou o gatilho. O corpo do milico ajoelhou-se primeiro ao chão para depois cair inerte constando apenas parte da cabeça. aquilo parece ter atiçado mais os zumbis que voaram para cima do recém-morto e seus colegas de aventuras agora apavorados com o que tinha acontecido. raiders de um lado atirando, doentes da praga de outro. Os arkhunters foram dispersados rapidamente, muitos devorados ou baleados, Raiders que conseguiram fugir de toda a confusão levaram mais algumas balas invisíveis nas costas, na nuca e nos joelhos.

Esperou por mais alguns minutos para a poeira assentar e tirou o cobertor de cima. Estrada vazia, tudo calmo, o grandão com a praga estava abatido com metade do corpo se decompondo pelo poder mortífero de uma arma votan de energia. Colocou-se de joelhos, verificou a entrada das balas no coldre, fez a rotina de limpeza da arma após usá-la tão intensamente e voltou a se sentar, esperando a "tropa". Recebeu uma transmissão alguns minutos depois.

" - Oh merdinha no morro, foi você que fez aquela bagunça na estrada? Não dá pra passar com os rollers agora!" - a voz era de um idiota qualquer que se chamava de líder do grupo de mercenário que a pagava.  
\- Arkhunters babacas e Raiders de um lado, tem um acampamento de zumbis aqui perto, vocês vão adorar...  
" - Shtako!!" - gritou alguém do outro lado da trasmissão.  
" - Hey Brent, essa merdinha castithan chamou a gente de babaca...?"  
" - Cuidado com essa boca que não vai receber pagamento nen..." - foi interrompido por um baque e o ruído de estática ficou por um tempo. Isso era normal. Os arkhunters que estavam com ela eram sempre assim. Acabavam brigando por qualquer coisa. revirou a mochila, contou as balas novamente, pegou uma barrinha de cereal processado com sabe-se lá o que tinha naquilo dali e mastigou sem entusiasmo.  
\- Vão chegar aqui que horas? Tou precisando esticar minhas pernas... - comentou vagarosamente, o sono estava tomando conta de seu corpo como antes.  
\- Ahn, Ona, tem alguém querendo fazer transmissão de dados por aqui... - a voz de criança de seu Ego disse um pouco inseguro. aquela coisa ali sempre era insegura.  
\- Qual tipo de dados?  
\- Coordenadas novas, um audio e ahn... deixe-me ver... pasta cheia de arquivos.  
\- Dê uma checada, não quero receber nada que prejudique mais a minha cabeça já afetada...  
\- Ah, okay... - o Ego respondeu quase no mesmo tom vagaroso. Quando seu corpo pedia para dormir, o Ego também demonstrava a moleza habitual, mas não parava de trabalhar no background. Aquela coisa era acoplada ao seu cerebelo e comandava parte de suas funções neurais desde que o ano passado. A tecnologia avançada dos votanis a fizera enxergar novamente no olho bom e dado algumas aperfeiçoamentos em seus sentidos, mas a drenava emocionalmente de uma forma que ela não conseguiria explicar. Talvez precisasse dar uma descansada mesmo.  
\- Então?  
\- Os arquivos na pasta são bem... ahn...  
\- Passa o audio e aí vemos o que é isso... - o silêncio da estática voltou com uma gravação de audio comum que costumava receber de novas missões ou avisos gerais que enviavam para os arkhunters.  
" - Se estiver ouvindo essa gravação, pedimos gentileza que se mantenha à salvo e em locais elevados. Enfrentamos um surto de uma doença desconhecida que está afetando parte do vilarejo. Não gostaríamos que vocês arkhunters entrassem nos limites da cidade e se contaminassem de alguma forma."  
\- Tarde demais.  
" - Não há motivo para pânico ou alarde, estamos controlando o surto e buscando o melhor possível para nossos cidadãos se recuperarem. Se algum oficial da E-Rep pedir para você mudar de rota, siga as instruções, mantenha-se na estrada, seja cooperativo. Fazemos isso pelo seu bem."  
\- Realmente tarde demais...  
" - Essa gravação foi patrocinada pela Earth Republic - cuidando de nossos bens mais preciosos: nossos cidadãos."  
\- E os arquivos...?  
\- Você não vai me apelidar com nada não? - a pergunta do Ego a fez desconfiar da situação.  
\- Não...?  
\- Se vamos ficar juntas pra sempre, um nome seria um vínculo?  
\- Quem disse que é pra sempre? Assim que eu levar um tiro e morrer, vão te colocar em outro alguém.  
\- Credo, não fale isso! Dá azar!  
\- Você é uma voz artificial pré-construída em uma interface que dialoga com meus neurônios e tá me tirando com esse papo de azar?  
\- Você não sabe conversar direito!  
\- mostra logo os malditos arquivos!  
\- Não até você me dar um nome apropriado! - a discussão se dava no meio da noite, completamente escuro, ela sussurrando para si mesma. se alguém estivesse por ali acharia que estava louca.  
\- Okay, coisa.  
\- Não! Um nome apropriado! Como... como...  
\- Como de cachorro ou gato? bicho de estimação?  
\- Não! Algo como... alguém em quem você pode confiar!  
\- Ah, okay, escolha, "Dinheiro" ou 'Script"?  
\- Com licença?!  
\- As duas únicas coisas que confio nesse mundo. Você que falou.  
\- Eu não falei nada, porque se seguir esse seu raciocínio rude e sem um pingo de emoção, eu sou produto da sua imaginação! - ela decidiu desistir da confusão e sentou ao chão recolhendo todo seu equipamento e guardando onde devia. Depois do banquete lá embaixo os zumbis não incomodariam por um tempo, a "tropa" estava chegando, dava para tirar um cochilo.  
\- E os arquivos?  
\- Não deu para compilar, são muito grandes.  
\- Algo de intressante?  
\- Documentos, algumas fotos sem resolução ainda, estou com problemas de...  
" - Hey merdinha, tá aí ainda?"  
\- Sabe, quanto teu patrão me pagou os Scripts necessários para manter vocês longe de confusão, não assinei nada sobre ficar ouvindo babaquice sua não...  
" - Recebeu os arquivos que enviei?" - uma voz diferente a fez despertar da sonolência. Era feminina, grossa, mais velha, nunca ninguém tinha usado esse tom com ela. Estava acostumada a ser subestimada por todos que encontrava por ser quem era, mas a voz... - " - Miss O'Sheara, ainda na escuta?"  
\- S-sim...  
\- Ela tem uma voz muito bonita, não acha? Quer que eu mapeie e veja quem é?  
\- Não, para com isso! Deixa eu...  
" - Não está sozinha, Miss O'Sheara? Pensei que trabalhasse solitária." - a voz interrogou e seu estômago deu uma virada com o pouco de barra de cereal que continha. Não era enjoo.  
\- É que... d-deixa pra lá... O que tem nos arquivos? - tentou soar normal como em qualquer negociação que fazia.  
" - Uma nova proposta... Se você aceitar."  
\- Só começo a prestar atenção se for o dobro do que estou recebendo agora.  
" - Ah, gosto de alguém espero como você!"  
" - Peraê chefia, cê vai pagar o dobro pra essa coisa aí?!"  
" - Ela nem raça tem direito! Eu faço o trabalho dela bem melhor!" - as vozes foram se intercalando até o som estático voltar. tensa pela intrusão da voz que a deixara inquieta, encostou-se em uma pedra, com o escudo do peitoral de sua armadura ativado em modo noturno e verificou novamente se o perímetro que cercara com uma armadilha contra qualquer intruso do tamanho de um animal de porte médio não ultrapassasse (Claro que não assegurava quanto a humanoides, mas a livrara de alguns Hellbugs intrometidos no meio das noites) a linha de energia.

Deixou o rifle parcialmente montado em seu colo, o cano, coldre e gatilho fixos, algumas balas por perto e a lâmina Castithan no bolso. Aconchegou-se em seu cobertor camuflado, cobrindo o corpo da cabeça aos pés, confundindo sua silhueta com a grama batida do ponto mais alto do morro e o molde de limo da pedra onde estava encostada. Sentou-se ali, olhando a Arca ao longe ainda soltando vapores e com alguns focos de chamas. Amanhã cedo ela estaria pronta para ser invadida. Isso se não chegassem outros antes. Dando uma boa olhada lá para baixo onde se encontrava a estrada, teve a certeza que ninguém ultrapassaria aquele ponto, a pilha de corpos aumentara e infelizmente estava espalhada por todos os lugares em um rastro de destruição.

Fechou os olhos rapidamente, sentiu a pálpebra do olho esquerda (Aquele que não enxergava) amolecer e aliviar a tensão na mandíbula. Alguns minutos de cochilo, mais umas horas de vigília e assim seguiria. Respirou fundo, agarrando a arma junto ao peito e encheu a mão com uma ponta do cobertor para se sentir mais segura.  
\- Ahn Ona... outra transmissão...  
\- Tou dormindo criatura...  
\- Olha, é a... ahn... a voz bonita da outra vez...  
\- Diz pra deixar recado...  
\- Eu não consigo fazer isso.  
\- Pois deveria, Kittie.  
\- Mas eu não sou programad... Oh você me chamou de Kittie? - a voz do Ego estava embargada.  
\- Era meu apelido quando criança. Pronto, nome já dado. Pode agora dizer a criatura de voz bonita pra me deixar ter um momento de descanso que aí consigo estar acordada quando eles chegarem?  
" - CAITRIÓNNA O'SHEARA, AONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ ESCONDIDA?!" - a voz que gritou em seu radiotransmissor não era nada bonita. Bufou impaciente e deixo os ombros encolherem. Tava na hora de enfrentar a bronca.

**Author's Note:**

> Era pra ser um one-shot direto, só com diálogos, acabou sendo transformado nessa contextualização chata aí. Mas sempre é bom, entendo que muitas pessoas jamais viram ou jogaram o game e conhecem pouco do seriado. Então não sejam bobinhooooooos, tira o atraso e vão ver Defiance!


End file.
